You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (video)/Gallery
Gallery For the "Henry the Octopus Visits Gawa" gallery, see here For the "Henry Returns to Gawa" gallery, see here For the "Thank You Message from Anthony Wiggle" gallery, see here For the "Safe Sleeping (SIDS prevention)" gallery, see here For the "Pool Safety" gallery, see here For the "Safety in the Kitchen" gallery, see here For the "Safety in the Bathroom" gallery, see here For the "Safety in the Pram" gallery, see here For the "Shut the Gate" gallery, see here Screencaptures RecordBackground.jpg|Record background YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card Murray'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam's title TheWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Professional Wiggles YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles introducing "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing(song)1.png TheWigglesVocalizing.jpg|The Wiggles vocalizing TheNonrealisticWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing(song).jpg|"You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" (Featuring Leo Sayer) SamSingingYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam singing JeffandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesandWagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags LeoSayerinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Leo Sayer Clare,LeoandCaterina.jpg|Clare, Leo and Cathy TheWigglesWearingBeatlesClothes.jpg|The Wiggles wearing Beatles clothes TheWigglesWearingVestsandPants.jpg|The Wiggles wearing colored vests and pants LeoVocalizing.jpg|Leo vocalizing DorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur LeoonDorothy'sHand.jpg|Leo on Dorothy's hand JeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff dancing MurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray dancing AnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony dancing SaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam dancing JeffWearingVestandPants.jpg|Jeff wearing vest and pants AnthonyDancinginhisGreekOutfit.jpg|Anthony dancing in his Greek outfit SamWearingBeatlesClothes.jpg|Sam wearing Beatles clothes TheWigglesSingingGreek.jpg|The Wiggles singing Greek SamSingingDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Sam singing Dr.Knickerbocker.jpg|"Dr Knickerbocker" TheOtherWigglesSingingDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing ASailorWenttoSea-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "A Sailor Went To Sea/Hornpipe" AnthonyasaSailor.jpg|Anthony as a sailor SailingShip.jpg|Sailing ship ASailorWenttoSea1.jpg|"A Sailor Went to Sea" ASailorWenttoSea2.jpg|Jeff singing ASailorWenttoSea3.jpg|Murray singing ASailorWenttoSea4.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyPlayingDrum.jpg|Anthony playing drum MurrayintheWindow.jpg|Murray in the window Hornpipe.jpg|"Hornpipe" Clare,EmilyandMegan.jpg|Clare, Emily and Megan TheLadySailors'DancingShoes.jpg|The Lady sailors' dancing shoes AnthonyintheWindow.jpg|Anthony in the window JeffintheWindow.jpg|Jeff in the window TroyCassar-DaleyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Troy Cassar-Daley playing Fender Telecaster guitar TroyandMurray.jpg|Troy and Murray OldDanTucker-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Old Dan Tucker" TroyandMurrayPlayingGuitars.jpg|Troy and Murray playing guitars OldDanTucker.jpg|"Old Dan Tucker" AnthonyasOldDanTucker.jpg|Anthony as Old Dan Tucker TheProfessionalWigglesandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|The Professoinal Wiggles and Troy playing music TroySingingOldDanTucker.jpg|Troy singing SamPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Sam playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar CaptainFeatherswordSingingOldDanTucker.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|The Wiggles, Troy and Captain Feathersword Murray,JeffandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Troy JeffPlayingAccordioninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff playing accordion TheWigglyDancersinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers OneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|"One Finger, One Thumb" JeffSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Jeff singing MurraySingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Murray singing SamSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Sam singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Captain Feathersword SamandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShake-Prologue.jpg|Show host TheShimmieShake.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing the drums MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar MurrayasaBeatle.jpg|Murray as a Beatle SamSingingTheShimmieShake.jpg|Sam singing on microphone AnthonyasaBeatle.jpg|Anthony as a Beatle SamasaBeatle.jpg|Sam as a Beatle JeffPlayingGibsonES-165Guitar.jpg|Jeff playing Gibson guitar CaterinaasaBeatleDancer.jpg|Caterina as a Beatle dancer ClareasaBeatleDancer.jpg|Clare as a Beatle dancer JeffasaBeatle.jpg|Jeff as a Beatle TheFairyDance-Prologue.jpg|Sam greeting Dorothy SamandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyDoingTheFairyDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the fairy dance RebeccainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Rebecca the Fairy SamPlayingViolin.jpg|Sam playing the violin TheOtherWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheFairyDance.jpg|"The Fairy Dance" ClareinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Clare CaterinainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Caterina MarioinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Mario EmilyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Emily BeninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Ben KristyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Kristy Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong).jpg|"Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" SamSingingTheBananaBoatSong.jpg|Sam singing Ben,CaptainandKristy.jpg|Ben, Captain and Kristy TheOtherWigglesSingingTheBananaBoatSong.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing SamasaSailor.jpg|Sam as a sailor WagsasMrTallyman.jpg|Wags as tally man AdrianinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Adrian AntonioinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sailor Antonio BananaBoat.jpg|Banana boat MurrayinhisTuxedoSuit.jpg|Murray in his tuxedo suit SwedishRhapsody-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Swedish Rhapsody" SwedishRhapsody.jpg|"Swedish Rhapsody" MeganBolton.jpg|Megan LyninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Lyn Moran SamandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Sam and Emily LaBamba-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Fernando Jr. FernanditoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Fernando Jorge AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar LaBamba.jpg|"La Bamba" CaterinaandMario.jpg|Caterina and Mario FernandoandFernanditoMoguelinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Fernandito and Fernando LaBamba3.jpg|The Wiggles playing music FernandoandFernandoJrSingingLaBamba.jpg|Fernando and Fernando Jr singing FernandoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Fernando playing the guitar File:IDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|"I Drive The Big Red Car" DorothyDancinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:AnthonyCooking.jpg|Anthony cooking food File:SamSingingIDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam singing File:TheOtherWigglesSingingIDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:TheBigRedCarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Big Red Car HenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags the Dog CaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop") Bus.jpg|A bus AntonioasaBusDriver.jpg|Antonio the bus driver (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop.jpg|"(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop" DorothyDoingTheBusStop.jpg|Dorothy doing the bus stop Clare,DorothyandCaterina.jpg|Clare, Dorothy and Caterina (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop2.jpg|Anthony (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop3.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop4.jpg|Jeff (AreYouReady)DotheBusStop5.jpg|Wags, Murray and Henry Ben,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Ben, Captain and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony SamandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Murray MurrayandHenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray and Henry FollowtheLeader.jpg|"Follow the Leader" SamSingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Sam Sam,Lyn,MurrayandCaterina.jpg|Sam, Lyn, Murray and Caterina AnthonyPlayingDrumsatWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheFriendlyPirateCrewinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew File:DorothySingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Dorothy singing File:DorothyandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:MurrayandJeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:DorothyBalletDancinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Captain singing File:JeffasaFriendlyPirateCrewMember.jpg|Jeff as a Friendly Pirate Crew member File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TalesOfTheViennaWoods-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Tales of the Vienna Woods" TalesOfTheViennaWoods.jpg|"Tales of the Vienna Woods" MurrayPlayingMandolininYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing mandolin and Jeff playing accordion ToHaveaTeaParty.jpg|"To Have a Tea Party" File:DorothySingingToHaveaTeaParty.jpg|Dorothy singing File:RosyTeapot.jpg|Rosy teapot File:TheWigglesSingingToHaveaTeaParty.jpg|The Wiggles singing File:NightSky.jpg|Night sky TheMooche-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Duke Ellington's The Mooche HollyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Holly the Cat WagsandSaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags and Sam TheMooche.jpg|"The Mooche" SamasaCat.jpg|Sam as a cat TheMooche2.jpg|Wags AnthonyandMurrayasCats.jpg|Anthony and Murray as cats TheOtherWigglesasCats.jpg|The Other Wiggles as cats JeffasaCat.jpg|Jeff as a cat JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayandJeffasCats.jpg|Murray and Jeff as cats LilTulloch.jpg|Lil SamPlayingTrumpetinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam playing trumpet WigglehouseinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Congas in front of Wigglehouse SamPlayingCongas.jpg|Sam playing congas SamandClareField.jpg|Sam and Clare Field FirstinLine1.jpg|"First in Line" AnthonyandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Anthony and Emily AnthonyPlayingCongasinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing congas FirstinLine2.jpg|Anthony, Emily, and Ben MurrayPlayingCongas.jpg|Murray playing congas FirstinLine3.jpg|Murray, Caterina, and Mario JeffPlayingCongas.jpg|Jeff playing congas JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword FirstinLine4.jpg|Jeff, Captain, and Ben TheAwakeWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SwingingOnASwing-Prologue.jpg|Wags and Anthony SamonaSwing.jpg|Sam on a swing SwingingOnASwing.jpg|"Swinging On A Swing" SamSingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Sam singing TheWigglyBarbershopQuartet.jpg|The Wiggly Barbershop Quartet WagsandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags pushing Anthony on a swing AnthonySingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Anthony singing JeffandWagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags pushing Jeff on a swing JeffSingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Jeff singing WagsandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags pushing Murray on a swing MurraySingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Murray singing CountryGarden-Prologue.jpg|Murray and George Tseros MurrayandGeorgeTseores.jpg|Murray and George playing guitar and bouzouki SamandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam and Anthony CountryGarden.jpg|"Country Garden" (Instrumental Style) We'reAllFriends.jpg|"We're All Friends" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingBouzoukiinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki TheWigglyFriendsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends AnthonyandMurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray SamSingingWe'reAllFriends.jpg|Sam singing TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends TheLandWigglyFriendsinYouMakeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends JeffandSaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Sam WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags and Captain DorothyandHenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain and Dorothy YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in epilogue JeffWakingUpinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff waking up YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene2.jpg|Jeff awake YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene3.jpg|The Wiggles waving goodbye Murray'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Sam'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Sam's title LeoSayer'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Leo's title TroyCassar-Daley'sTitleinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingCredits.jpg|Troy's title AnthonyandAntonioinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and his son Antonio in epilogue AntonioinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Antonio in epilogue DorothyandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Dorothy and Emily McGlinn File:MurrayCookPlayingResonatorGuitar.jpg|Murray playing resonator guitar File:MurrayCookinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordandPaulPaddickinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Paddick JeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue WagsandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Wags and Mario Martinez-Diz SaminYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Sam in epilogue SamPlayingTrumpetinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEpilogue.jpg|Sam playing "Get Ready to Wiggle" on trumpet in epilogue HenryandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Henry and Rebecca Knox YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|End Credits MeganinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Megan in end credits ClareinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Clare in end credits CaterinainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Caterina in end credits FernanditoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Fernando in end credits LyninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Lyn in end credits BeninYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Ben in end credits KristyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Kristy in end credits AdrianinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEndCredits.jpg|Adrian in end credits YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingSongCredits.jpg|Greg's name in the song credits YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingSongCredits2.jpg|Greg's name in the song credits YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-Anthony'sMessage.jpg|Anthony's message in the end credits IMG_4847.jpg|Endboard Deleted Scenes YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingEditedScene.png ClareandCaterinainYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Clare and Caterina Promo Pictures TheWigglesandLeoSayer.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture 84_The-Wiggles.gif|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #2 TheWigglesandLeoSayer2.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #3 TheWigglesandLeoSayer3.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #3 TheWigglesinBeatlesClothes.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in Beatles clothes YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture4.jpg|Sam in promo picture of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of song title TheWigglesandLeoSayer3.jpg|The Wiggles and Leo Sayer in promo picture #4 YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture6.jpg|Leo Sayer in promo picture YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture7.jpg|Leo giving thumbs up in promo picture YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 of song title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 of song title DrKnickerbocker-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Dr Knickerbocker" Hornpipe-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hornpipe" Hornpipe-PromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina, Clare and Emily Hornpipe-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sailor Caterina Hornpipe-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sailor Clare Hornpipe-PromoPicture5.jpg|Sailor Emily OldDanTucker-PromoPicture.jpg|Ben Murray in promo picture of "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-PromoPicture2.jpg|Clare Field in promo picture of "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony in promo picture #2 of "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-PromoPicture5.jpg|Troy, Murray, Jeff and Sam in "Old Dan Tucker" promo picture OldDanTucker-PromoPicture6.jpg|Troy, Murray, Jeff and Sam OldDanTucker-PromoPicture7.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShake-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of "The Shimmie Shake" TheShimmieShake-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam in promo picture of "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture3.jpg|Caterina in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina in promo picture #2 from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony playing drums in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture6.jpg|Emily McGlynn in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture7.jpg|Emily McGlynn in promo picture #2 from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture8.jpg|Holly McGlinchy in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture9.jpg|Holly McGlinchy in promo picture #3 from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture10.jpg|Clare in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture11.jpg|Clare in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony playing drums in promo picture #2 from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture13.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShakePromoPicture14.jpg|Jeff playing Gibson Les Paul guitar in promo picture from "The Shimmie Shake!" TheWigglesinUNICEFPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in UNICEF promo picture OneFinger,OneThumb-PromoPicture.jpg|"One Finger, One Thumb" TheMooche-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Mooche" PaulandAntonioField.jpg|Paul and Antonio Field Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture.jpg|Sailor Antonio AnthonyandAntonioFieldinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Antonio Anthony,AntonioandFernando.jpg|Anthony, Antonio and Fernandito Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam, Wags, Adrian and Caterina Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam in sailor suit Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword Day-O(TheBananaBoatSong)-PromoPicture6.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture.jpg|"(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop" (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina and Clare (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff dancing (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Adrian and Ben (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony dancing (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony dancing (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony dancing (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture8.jpg|Ben FernanditoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture.jpg|Fernandito (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture9.jpg|Mario (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture10.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar (AreYouReady?)DotheBusStop-PromoPicture11.jpg|Sam dancing LaBamba-PromoPicture.jpg|"La Bamba" LaBamba-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray holding Maton acoustic guitar LaBamba-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff playing accordion LaBamba-PromoPicture4.jpg|Mario and Caterina LaBamba-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony playing blue Maton acoustic guitar FernandoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture.jpg|Fernando FernandoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture2.jpg|Fernando playing the guitar FernandoandFernanditoinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingPromoPicture2.jpg|Fernando and Fernando Jr YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingConcertPoster.jpg|A concert poster dorothy2.jpg|Dorothy in a promo picture captain1.jpg|Captain in a promo picture Screen-Shot-2017-06-06-at-8.19.48-pm.png|The Wiggly Dancers and Wags in a promo picture DVD/Blu-Ray Gallery Australian releases YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingDVD.jpg|Full DVD cover WP_20151029_003-1.jpg|AUS Disc 9CF3C212-AAFE-4620-830E-195FF5A487D0.jpeg|DVD Booklet DF1B7942-6120-43CA-B305-4EFF15032269.jpeg|Page 1 6C142711-7A69-4C21-99D1-081A36939F38.jpeg|Page 2 459181A2-99EF-4F24-98EE-D9091A4C15CB.jpeg|Page 3 File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBluRay.jpg|Blu-ray cover 28072_back.jpg|Blu-ray back cover DF2E2B81-6E6F-4718-99AA-09E29E86F1BA.jpeg|Blu-ray Disc 904EE535-73A9-4908-896C-375272C7D053.jpeg|Inside cover EFBA2DB4-F78A-4303-9034-8C0909966ED3.jpeg|Blu-ray Booklet 9E5AD05A-9A4D-46CB-A872-25314B1BDE0C.jpeg 7023A082-3B60-4572-AC63-3735B72ABDE7.jpeg 1F3F84EC-5917-481C-82FD-5A7DD74A19B3.jpeg Wiggles-2-disc-DVD-collection-Santas-Rockin-and-_57.jpg|2010 re-release disc File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing2011Re-releaseCover.jpeg|2011 re-release DVD Cover File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing2011Re-releaseBackCover.jpeg|Back Cover YMMFLD_shopbanner.jpg|Promo Banner File:28DB6992-658E-44CF-A0BB-1E404C41F318.jpeg|AUS Disc without Roadshow Entertainment Logo File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingTVSpot1.png|TV Spot File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingTVSpot2.png File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingTVSpot3.png File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingTVSpot4.png North American releases File:493D61DF-63A3-48AE-BF80-FC16C6E3CF97.jpeg|Warner Home Video DVD Cover File:34CBCA97-5FA2-4A5A-951D-1206B1A03C19.jpeg|Back Cover YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-USDisc.jpg|Disc YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-nCircleFullCover.jpg|NCircle DVD cover 20170803_150051.jpg|Inside Cover YMMFLD-NCircleDisc.jpg|Disc YMMFLDwithBonusDisc-FullCover.jpg|NCircle release w/ Bonus DVD Inside YMMFLDwithBonusDisc-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover NCircleFieldDayParade-YMMFLDBonusDisc.jpg|Bonus Disc Other releases The-Wiggles-You-Make-Me-Feel-Like.jpg.jpg|Full UK DVD Cover File:D0C82D56-60AF-43F9-B69F-3E03A66B77E0.jpeg|UK Disc 20170415_153709.jpg|Insert 20170415_153715.jpg|Back of the insert 20170415_153725.jpg|Wiggle Time Coloring 20170415_153730.jpg|Wiggle Time Information 8886356041599-800x800.jpg|HK DVD Cover 041599-800x800.jpg|HK Back cover A3605FA3-4168-4120-9BB3-33EEE18BC97A.jpeg|Disc 534114g0.jpg|Spanish DVD Cover DVD Menu Gallery AUS Version YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2007-2009.jpg|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Music: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Music: Dr Knickerbocker) YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Music: I Drive The Big Red Car) YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Music: Swedish Rhapsody) IMG_4571.jpg|Special Features menu (Music: The Fairy Dance) SafetyTipsforAroundtheHome.jpg|Safety Tips for Around the Home (Music: Tales Of The Vienna Woods) IMG_4568.jpg|Safety Tips Disclaimer YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music: Old Dan Tucker) US DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Widescreen).jpeg WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Widescreen).jpeg YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Music: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Music: Dr Knickerbocker) YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Music: I Drive The Big Red Car) YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Music: Swedish Rhapsody) YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Music: The Fairy Dance) SafetyTipsforAroundtheHome.jpg|Safety Tips for Around the Home (Music: Tales Of The Vienna Woods) IMG_4568.jpg|Safety Tips Disclaimer YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music: Old Dan Tucker) WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg UK DVD File:UKWarningScreen(Widescreen).png|Warning Screen File:HiTEntertainmentCGILogo1.png File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Music: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing) File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Music: Dr. Knickerbocker) File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Music: I Drive The Big Red Car) File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Music: Swedish Rhapsody) File:IMG_4571.jpg|Special Features menu (Music: The Fairy Dance) File:SafetyTipsforAroundtheHome.jpg|Safety Tips for Around the Home (Music: Tales of the Vienna Woods) File:IMG_4568.jpg|Safety Tips Disclaimer File:YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music: Old Dan Tucker) Blu-Ray Menu File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo IMG_0480.jpg|Blu Ray Warning Screen IMG_0481.jpg|Blu Ray Rated G Screen 31B555FE-7C16-4EE0-9666-71623FE76F04.jpeg|Blu-Ray Main Menu (Music: The Shimmie Shake!) 6A26D1B4-EB55-44D3-8C2F-605057F2B940.jpeg|Blu-Ray Song selection menu 080F9487-32D4-47CD-81F5-A3F28776AA17.jpeg|Blu-Ray Special Features menu 77D598F4-D674-445C-BFDF-A8D7F7EB214B.jpeg|Blu-Ray Subtitles menu HK DVD )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] 2012 US DVD Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2008